


Grew

by shipem_all



Series: Female Remus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Because of Reasons, F/M, I Tried, James tries to woo Lily, Peter wants food, Rejection, Sirius is a pervert, reasons I don't have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipem_all/pseuds/shipem_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena's friends noticed that their friend had a certain kind of change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grew

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the mess that spews from my mind

Lily struggled to stay on the tip of her toes as she stretched out to see over the crowd. Platform 9 3/4 was buzzing with parents and students as they hugged one another goodbye. The redhead had already put her trunks on the train but decided to wait outside. When she seen a blonde head standing over other students, she smiled and immediately called out for her friend.

"RENA I MISSED YOU!", she yelled as she ran over to hugged the lanky girl.

"Lily! I misses you too. Sorry I couldn't come over during the summer. My family and I spent the whole time in the states. We stayed near the beach. It was so beautiful!"

They broke apart from the hug and the redhead was able to take a good look at the werewolf. The taller girl skin was a little darker than before.

_'Probably from being on the beach a lot.'_

Her long dark blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a few short pieces hanging down in front of her framed eyes. Lily's eyes went lower until..

"Whoa Rena you _really_ grew over the summer!".

Said girl was confused and looked down to see where she was looking. Her face had a dark blush as soon as she figured out what the other girl was talking about. She tried to hide her chest by crossing her arms but it only made them stick out more.

Rena grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her on the train then into the compartment they usually sit in and shuts the door.

"S'not my fault. Moony (the wolf inside) decided I was at the right age to find a mate. I'm almost a DD cup now! He also gave me wider hips so I can 'bare many strong pups' Can you believe that???", Rena whines. She sits down in the seat with a pout in her face.

"Then my parents made it worse by encouraging these changes. My mom bought me a bunch of new push up bras and my dad keeps telling about not giving up my 'cookie'", she quotes, "to just anyone and to make them work for it!". She finishes her rant and throws up her hands in exasperation.

Lily stares at her friend then bursts out laughing, causing the other girl to scowl at her.

"Hehe sorry, but now you'll have boys chasing after you~", she teases. Rena makes a noise of protest.

"But I don't want boys after me." 'Just one dark haired boy.', she thinks.

"Haha I know but you still shouldn't worry. Moony or Sirius isn't just gonna allow any bloke to 'mate' you", she giggles.

Rena mumbles to herself. 'Maybe my robe will be able to to hide my new assets'

"Oh! I almost forgot. I brought back gifts." She reaches down and grabs her duffle bag.

"Who got gifts?", a new voice came from the compartment door. They both looked up and saw James standing there. Behind him were Sirius and Peter.

"Hello Rena and hello my dear Lily flower. You are looking beautiful as always. Did you miss me over the summer, my dear?". He grabbed her hand and tried to kiss it but only got a flick to the nose.

"No, in fact I enjoyed my entire summer away from you.", Lily says as she pulls her hand back.

James gives out a dramatic gasp and puts his hand over his heart.

Sirius gets tired of standing out in the hallway and shoves his way past James.  

"As much as I love seeing you get rejected, I would rather watch it happen from the inside thank you." He goes sits across from Rena.

"So what's this I hear about gifts?", padfoot asks.

"I brought back souvenirs for everyone!". She opens her bag and says, "This is for Lily". Rena takes out a white lily flower hair clip with a light green center.

Lily takes the clip and puts its in her hair. " Thanks Rena. Its so cute!"

"This is James' gift.". She pulls out a black muscle shirt with a with a picture of a roaring lion's head on it. She gives it to him and say, "You can probably find a spell to enchant the shirt to roar for real."

James grinned. "Brilliant! What better way to show off my awesomeness that with a roaring lion on my chest." Lily rolled her eyes.

Rena got out a  thick braided wristband that had a skull woven into it.  "I didn't really know what to get you Peter but I saw this and thought you might like it.", she said as she hands it over to him.  

" Thanks! Do you think people will find me intimidating now?". They all shake their heads making the other give out a small pout.

"What's my present~?", Sirius asked while holding out his hand. Rena stares at him then makes a fake surprised expression.

" Oh, it must have slipped my mind to get you a gift just like it slipped someone else's mind to contact me over the summer. Oh darn." She snaps her fingers in a fake dejected way. Sirius looks shocked and tries to stutters out an excuse.

“Bu-but I”

“Everyone else manage to remember.”, she says as she crosses her arms. The dark haired boy grabbed onto her arm.

"I'm sorry and I promise to make it up to you. I'll buy the biggest box of Honeydukes' chocolate!"

Rena raises an eyebrow. "Promise?" Sirius nods.

"I think I did remember to grab you a gift.", she says as she reaches into her bag.

James coughs out 'whipped' and Sirius responds back with the one finger salute.

Rena pulls out a small rectangular box and hands it to him. He smiles and opens the box, taking out a gold dog chain. He holds it up to see a dog engraved on the front. On the back, 'Padfoot' was engraved on vertically. the others had their names on it too. Horizontally, 'Prongs' was spelled using the P, 'Moony' and 'Wormtail' were spelled out using the Os. Even Lily's name was written on the bottom.

"Whoa Rena this is great! This must have cost a fortune.", Sirius exclaimed as he put the tag around his neck.

She shrugged. "It would have but there was a sale and Tony, the guy running the stand, even gave me an extra discount. He said it was because of my accent.", she told them.

Lily gave her a sly grin. "Ohh I don't remember you ever mentioning about a Tony in your letters~. Are you sure it wasn't because he 'liked' something else about you?" The other girl rolled her eyes.

"That's because he was just an acquaintance. His stand was right next to the hotel we were staying at so I basically saw him everyday. But we did exchange emails." Then she gave Lily a glare. "Yes I'm sure."

****  
  
  
  


They all continued to talk until James and Lily had to leave for perfect duty. Peter followed out saying he was going to look for the snack trolley, leaving Rena and Sirius alone in the compartment. Said boy took a deep breath trying to control his heart rate from being heard (dam wolf hearing). Now that everyone else is gone, there's nothing to distract him from blatantly staring at the taller girl.

As soon as he first walked into their shared compartment, he notice her changes. her skin was a little more darker, legs a little longer, hips more curvier than before, lips a little more fuller, but her eyes still remained the same beautiful golden color they have always been. But what stuck out the most (no pun intended) was her chest. Rena wasn't flat chested before. She were actually more developed than most of the 8th years, but now they just looked rounder than before.

(Sirius was ashamed to admit that he had been ogling at his friend's breast more than he should have been.)

He wondered how they would feel under his hands. Are they sensitive? If he squeezed them just right, would she make a soft gasping noise? Maybe if he kissed down her neck straight to her ni-

"Sirius!"

He jumped at the yell of his name. "Huh"

"Welcome back to Earth. I've called your name five times. What were you thinking about so hard? "

The other looked away and cleared his throat. "Um nothing important." She raised an eyebrow then leaned over and sniffed his neck. Sirius held back a noise as Rena's nose brushed against his neck, sending a tingle straight to his groin.

_'Oh sweet Merlin'_

"Then why do you smell so nervous and weird?" She didn't move back but instead sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Uh just thinking about all the detention I'll probably end up getting this year." Sirius knew it was an unbelievable excuse but it was all he could think of at the moment.

Rena sighed and closed her eyes. "I'll believe it for now. Wake me when we're at Hogwarts."

Sirius gave an OK and Rena dozed off. He waited until she was in a deep sleep before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She shifted around and buried her face deeper into his neck.

Sirius leaned his head back as a single thought went through his head.

_'I'm screwed'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The collection of female Remus stories is too dam low!


End file.
